poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna asks Skipper/The Tryouts
The way Yuna asks Skipper and the tryouts goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Brent Mustangburger: (on TV) Tune in, in two weeks for the start of the Wings Around the Globe Darrell Cartrip: (on TV) Today is going to be a big day, Isn't it Bob? Bob Cutlass: (on TV) You bet it is Darrell, So, What've we got here David? David Hobbscap: (on TV) Here's our best racer, Prince Dusty Crophopper and look, It's Everybody and Everypony's favorite heroine, Princess Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: (transforms into a plane) Ready Yuna!? Princess Yuna: Ready steady, Dusty! Scorpi: Oh, yeah! (grabs his "Air Racing for Dummies" book) Especially if we finish this book by then. Nyx: Look. Shuff: Isn't this great Tigatron? Tigatron: I love this show. Brent Mustangburger: (on TV) Top ten Pegasi and plane crashes. Krader: Ouch! Darrell Cartrip: (on TV) Top nine Unicorns and plane came this close and crashes. Yuna and Skyla: Let's do it! Sunbeam: You know, I don't think the book can cover everything Yuna could run into out there. Seismo: Go Yuna! Hoogi: Go Skyla! Princess Yuna: I know that plane. Thunder Spectrum: Skipper? Princess Yuna: That's Skipper alright. Blue Star: He is the greatest warplane and a coach to Dusty. Willow Apple: He could teach us to race. Magnifo: Let's hope so. Brent Mustangburger: (on TV) Now, Number 1, the best plane crash of all time. (A plane on the TV collides into something off-screen.) Plane: (on TV) I'm okay. (The plane on TV then bursts into flames while shown off-screen.) Darrell Cartrip: (on TV) Oh! That's gonna hurt. Emerald: (faints) At Skipper's hangar. Princess Yuna: Well, This is the place. Volectro: This is where Skipper lives? Princess Skyla: Yeah, Mommy showed me once. Kraw: Yeah, he was a part of one the Navy's ruthless air squadorn: The Jolly Wrenches. Thunder Spectrum: Ma told me, and Unlce Soarin' once showed me their Wonderbolts Aircraft Squadorn. Arachna: This is scary, Maybe we should go back. Princess Yuna: No Arachna, We can't go back now Princess Twila: (rings the doorbell) I hope you're right about this, Yuna. back Skyla? (everyone then notices that Skyla isn't there.) Princess Yuna: Skyla! Princess Skyla: (hiding behind some oil barrels) I'll wait here. (The door opens, and Skipper comes out with Sparky pushing him.) Princess Yuna: Uh... Hey, there, Skipper. (chuckles nervously) Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And, uh, I know you can't fly any more, (Skiiper gives the group a stern look) but, uh... But, uh, you know, they say, uh, "Those who can't do, teach." So... (gulps) Uh... Okay, what I mean to say is, uh, could you possible, train me? (Skipper closes the door without moving any of his parts.) Emerald: Well, that was rude. Red Baret: How do you like that? He slammed the door on us. Princess Skyla: (hiding in a garage) Go on, he's warming up to you. Flain: Try again. Princess Yuna: (rings the doorbell) (The door opens again.) Princess Yuna: Look. You're a teacher to Dusty. Skipper Riley: Weren't you using the wheel? Snowdrop: Well... (The door then starts to close.) Princess Yuna: No, no, no! Wait, wait! (The door stops and opens again.) Princess Yuna: I just... I-I figured with my nerves and your glory... Skipper Riley: Your nerves would be a grease spot on a runway somewhere. Go home! You're in over your head, kid. Same for your friends. Sunbeam: Oh, come on! You can't be serious! Skipper Riley: I am serious! Dusty Crophopper: Look, you flew all those... (Skipper closes the door again, but Brownie's tail gets crushed in it.) Brownie: 'YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Skipper Riley: Oh, sorry. (opens the door and lets Brownie free, then slams it shut again) (The hanger lights then turn off.) Brownie: That's smarts! Princess Yuna: This is not what I expected. Princess Skyla: (hiding behind a semi-trailer) Let's try the back door! The next day. (we veiw the group heading in to the qualifier) Glomp: Here we are. Hey, Yuna. Dottie: It's too dangerous for Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: Now, come on, Dottie. Wizwuz: Wow! I can't believe it. Princess Yuna: Oh man. Skipper was once a good teacher to Dusty. Krader: Check it out! Princess Yuna: Wow! (somewhere close by is Carface and Killer) Killer: What's the plan now. Boss? Carface: We have a race to win Killer and we won't rest until we get paid good money for winning the race. Killer: Good plan. Princess Yuna: Wow. Princess Luna: Let's Yuna will qualify in the race. Hiro: We'll have to cheer for her. Roper: Attention, racers. Prepare for flight times! Princess Yuna: Excuse me, Roper. Roper: Princess Yuna, What're you doing here? Princess Yuna: I came for the Wings Around the Globe Rally tryouts. Roper: I see no reason why not. Yellow plane: (spits) Roper: Oh man! That's nasty. Princess Yuna: That guy is good. (We view one plane participating flying through the flags) Roper: Sorry. You're 13th place. Black plane: (groans) Roper: Carface and Killer, You two are up. Carface: This is what I'm talking about, Come on Killer. Killer: Coming Boss. Roper: Do you have a plane Princess? Princess Yuna: There the Full Moon Flight! My plane was ready to go. Pony: You're up. Princess Skyla: Alright! Roper: That means you're up too, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Yes! Roper: Best of luck to you and your Cuz. Princess Yuna: Thanks Roper. Princess Juibilee: Who is that guy with a big hand? Juibilee's friend: Who are you, Big Hand? (teasing and laughing) Krader: Who are you calling, Goldie? Golden Apple: Calm down, Krader. Go on, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (starts the engine) Roper: Here she goes. Princess Yuna: I can do this. Roper: Look at her go! Princess Yuna: Did I qualify? Roper: Looks like Yuna is in the 6th place. Sorry, everyone. Yellow Plane: Princess Yuna, 6th place ain't nothing to be a ashamed of. That was some amazing flying ya did out there. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes